Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
Raven reappears in Teen Titans Go!, with Tara Strong reprising her role. While her appearance remains mostly unchanged from the original Teen Titans series, it is later shown that her short hair is now black with purple streaks instead of violet purple. Also, in the episode "Hey Pizza" her leotard is jokingly referred to as a 'bathing suit'. In "Legendary Sandwich", it is revealed that she loves the show Pretty Pretty Pegasus (a parody of My Little Pony, for which Strong voices Twilight Sparkle) but is afraid of any other girly thing (flowers, hearts, chocolates, and rabbits). It is confirmed as, like in the comics, Raven has romantic feelings for Beast Boy, however she keeps it as a secret from all the other Titans. Superpowers Raven's powers are magical in nature and are inherited from her demonic father, Trigon. They are controlled by her feelings and emotions, so she has to keep them under control. When using certain abilities, she has to say her incantation "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" before casting them. In "Real Boy Adventures", it took her four days to list all the things she could do with her magic. * Soul-self: '''An astral projection of herself in the shape of a raven; hence her name, Raven. * '''Advanced Telekinesis: She can telekinetically move and control multiple objects in conjunction with dark-controlling abilities. * Telekinetic Aura: '''She shrouds everything she telekinetically controls in pure dark energy as opposed glowing on the edges. * '''Telekinetic Constructs: She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self and telekinetic energy into solid forms like hands, shields or useful tools. * Teleportation: She can create portals to teleport herself or others anywhere; from short to long distances. * Spell-Casting: She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. * Spellbooks: Raven has many large or small books of spells in her room that she can magically summon to cast numerous spells from it. So far, she has been seen with just one, and a small book on ancient legends and myths about all things magical and supernatural. * Power/Ability Granting: It is shown in "Super Robin" that she can give people superpowers and unique abilities; like her father, Trigon. An ability she did not possess in the original Teen Titans series. * Duplication: It is also shown in "Double Trouble" that she can duplicate objects, and as seen in "The H.I.V.E Five", she can duplicate herself. * Apparition: She can teleport herself wherever she wants without portals * Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combat: In "Legs", Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. * Enhanced Strength: In "Legs",'' as her alter ego Lady Legasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. * '''Purification:' When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself and other evil forces with the help of lost souls. * Raven Attack: She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. She was shown using her in :Caramel Apples". * Shield: In "I'm the Sauce", she can use her powers to form a shield and a dome of protection. In "Double Trouble," Cyborg and Beast Boy's magical doubles steal the spellbook and create more magical doubles of themselves to throw the Titans out of the tower. Later it is revealed that the real Cyborg and Beast Boy found the spellbook months ago, and had already used the duplication spell to create the original magical doubles to take their place in the Tower. In "Starliar," the book briefly appeared in Raven's room before a hungry Silkie ate it and gained magical abilities as a result. In "Meatball Party," Beast Boy snatches Raven's cloak, to tease her when she wasn't talking. He then takes out her spellbook to try and turn the couch into a burrito. After two failed attempts, resulting in Cyborg and Robin turning into a frog and a unicorn, he finally gets the spell right. In "Brain Food," Beast Boy feels bitter that he is less intelligent than the other Titans and decides to use Raven's spell book to cast a spell to make himself smarter. He finds an intelligence spell and casts it, but it ends up hitting Silkie. Seeing that his spell to make himself smarter didn't work, he instead casts a spell to make all of the other Titans dumber, which succeeds. After spending some time as the smartest Titan, Beast Boy decides he liked the way things used to be. So he uses the book again to cast a spell to make him even dumber than the other Titans. In "Más y Menos," at the start of the episode, Raven is seen reading her spellbook again when she scares Más and Menos off. In "Halloween," Raven is briefly seen looking through her book to find a dark spell to summon the Halloween Spirit. Trivia * When she is angered, her eyes turn red, her teeth get sharp and she speaks in a demonic voice. She also shows another pair of slightly smaller red eyes above her UI normal eyes; all inherited from her father. * Raven's trademark line is "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!", which is the incantation for most of her spells. * Raven has sung the least amount of songs, out of all of the Titans. * Raven seems susceptible to "puppy dog eyes", as she succumbed to them in Girl's Night Out andMatched. * Her father Trigon not only gave her the five of her emoticlones, he also gave her an extension of the''"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!"'' for the five of them. * In Laundry Day, Raven's bob-cut hair is black instead of (the usual) purple from the original show, though this slight change may be an attempt at Raven's original image from the comics. There was a different design for Raven with her purple hair in some concept art, similar to the old show. It is unknown why the producers didn't use this design. However in some episodes, on the wall can be seen some photos of Raven without her hood, showing her hair with the style from the old show. * Raven loves the show Pretty Pretty Pegasus, which is clearly a parody of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is a reference to Tara Strong, Raven's voice actress, as she voices Twilight Sparkle on the show. * In Driver's Ed, it is shown that Raven has a car license and can drive the T-Car without touching the steering wheel. * Raven has died three times in Ghost Boy, Starfire the Terrible, Hot Garbage * Raven is slightly taller than Beast Boy, but smaller than anyone else, making her the second shortest of the Titans. * Raven rather use her powers of levitation to stand or walk, which contrasts with the old show where she often only uses this power to fight or meditate. * There is a small glitch in La Larva de Amor where Raven is missing her socks. * It is revealed in Colors of Raven, she has the ability to release her magic from her body by flagellating. * Raven's skin appears to be a lighter, pale-ish shade of grey than in the original TV series. * Raven's room has chains, hooks, multitudes of candles, and cages on her wall making it a parody to her Goth-like persona in the original series. * As seen in Girl's Night Out, Raven has a criminal record for knocking down buildings with a bumper car with Jinx and Starfire. * Raven's voice actress, Tara Strong, also voiced her in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, however, her voice is mature and sounds much more demonic sounding than in the show. * Raven is also portrayed as being evil (in the alternate timeline) and plotting to bring her father Trigon to earth to rule it. * In addition to her love for Pretty Pretty Pegasus, she is also seen wearing pink rabbit slippers in the episode, Laundry Day. * In Meatball Party, Raven reveals that she hates going to the dentist. ** Also, demons in her mouth go frantic when there's a crack in her tooth. * Her hair is different in the series and in the game, Tower Lockdown. * In The Left Leg, it is shown that Raven hates the smell of celery. * Most of the time her cloak is indigo, and sometimes blue. * As seen in the episode Nose Mouth, Raven has a liking for poodles as she turns Beast Boy into a balloon and folds him into one. * As seen in the episode Serious Business, Raven enjoys tap dancing in the bathroom. * As shown in the episode Legs, Raven's cloak carries some kind of curse, making the wearer discover the dark side of their personality, and making them unable to express his/her feelings. * In Laundry Day, Starfire wore Raven's cloak and it didn't have any affects to her, as well as Beast Boy in "Meatball Party". * In Girl's Night Out, it is revealed Raven has a fear of girly things. * In Birds, it is revealed that her power can be used against her as she tried to use her powers on Orange Mockingbird but he used it to hit her. * In In and Out, it is revealed that Raven has a Pretty Pretty Pegasus hoodie. * In Breakfast Cheese, she becomes White Raven for the first time since "The End" from the old series. * It is shown in the episode Dreams, that Raven's demon side has a desire to kill the Titans rather than her father. However, is not known how seriously this should be taken as it was in the dream world. * In Grandma Voice, Raven mentions that her grandmother was a succubus. * As seen in I See You, her true demonic form resembles Trigon and uses a spell to cleanse herself to turn completely back to normal. * As seen in Salty Codgers, Raven seems to have a strange liking towards elderly people. * In Caramel Apples, it is shown through a photo that Raven has had a date to prom who resembles the Pizza Deliverer. * In Road Trip, it is revealed that Raven gets carsick while reading. * Robin is her least favorite Titan as revealed in Thanksgiving. * She is seen unhooded more often in Season 2 least than in Season 1. * Raven and Robin are the only two characters in the show that have bird names and start with the letter "R". * In Truth, Justice, and What?, Raven likes black olives on her pizza. * In the newer episodes, starting with Real Boy Adventures, Raven begins to become funnier and smiles a lot. This is also clearly stated by Robin in Let's Get Serious. * In "Caramel Apples", it is revealed that Raven has destroyed a universe when she was 3 years old. * She is the very first character to appear in the series. * Raven can be seen reading a book that resembles The Journals from Gravity Falls, this book is not theSpell Book nor the Book of Legends. * In Beast Man, she got a tattoo on her arm of the show Pretty Pretty Pegasus. * For some odd reason, whenever Raven used certain powers, the word 'knife' can be heard. * In Colors of Raven, it is revealed that she afraid of horror movies but like comedies. * As seen in Dignity of Teeth, despite being disgusted by eating teeth at first, she ends up actually enjoys the taste of them. * In A Farce, it is shown that Raven knows a lot about cars, this was because her grandfather and her father, Trigon, who were both used to be mechanics. * Raven and Trigon are somewhat similar to Adventure Time's Marceline and Hudson Abadeer. Screenshots 66-1.PNG 38;.PNG 47;.PNG 70bbr.PNG 50rav.PNG 52star.PNG 71lebron.png 73raven.PNG 72star.PNG 70star.PNG GirlsDiggingRobin.png Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheroes Category:Divas Category:Flight Category:Telepath Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Telekinesis Category:Body Adventure Category:Apport Category:Animagus Category:Portal Opening Category:Transfiguration Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Astral Projection Category:Duplication Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Category:Armor Users Category:Pilot Category:Slave Category:Body Alteration Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Intangibility Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Soccer Players Category:Sarcasm Category:Torture Victims Category:Disguise Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Musicians Category:Interrogation Category:Luck Category:Energy Projection Category:League of Legs Category:Cosmic Force Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Stoic Category:Goth Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Legion of Doom Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals